Operation Birthday Bash Rewritten
by Snowlily99
Summary: A rewritten version of my now deleted story Operation Birthday Bash.  Hopefully, this one is better.  It's McIntyre's birthday and he has a messed up plan!
1. Chapter 1

Operation Birthday Bash

Author's Note: **This story has been rewritten. ** Jenna is my OC. She'll appear a lot in later stories so in this fan fic she's not that important. For now, all you need to know is that she's a Cahill living with Amy and Dan. She also happens to be Dan's slightly sadistic girlfriend. Also, thank you to **The Girl of the Moon**, **Kaye Nightshade**, and **Ballet Reader** for helping me to realise my faults. I began writing this before I joined, so I hadn't read the rules yet. Hopefully, this version will be better. **Aislynn Sakura Hargreaves** helped me to rewrite this.

Disclaimer: I don't own the 39 Clues. Who _does_ own the 39 Clues?

Jenna dazedly walked out of her room, heading for the kitchen. She had been up all night writing a fanfiction, and had wanted to finish it. Jenna tended to behave oddly when she was tired. On this particular morning, she poured milk on the mail, mailed the china to China, and scrubbed the floor with cereal. Cheerios, to be exact. Amy was seated at the large kitchen table, reading the newspaper.

"Here, drink this," she said, thrusting a mug of hot liquid at Jenna. She gingerly took a sip. She gagged almost immediately.

"Gross! What is this?" she demanded, moving to wash her mouth out at the sink.

"Coffee," Amy replied. "You know, you should probably go for a walk."

"Or just go back to sleep," Jenna muttered. Even so, she went to the hall closet to find her jacket. The sight that greeted her was enough to snap her fully awake.

"Um, Amy? Why is Uncle Alistair tied up in our closet?" she half-shrieked. Hearing her shout, her boyfriend Dan poked his head out of the living room, where he was playing on his Wii. Seeing the cause of her cry, he shrugged nonchalantly.

"He was hanging around our kitchen, so I tied him up," he told her, then went back to his game. Jenna stared after him.

"You couldn't think of a better place to put him than the hall closet?"

"No, not really."

Jenna came back into the kitchen, just in time to witness Ian climbing out of their abnormally large oven. Not surprisingly, Amy screamed. Dan rushed into the kitchen.

"What?" he asked. Jenna, meanwhile, was staring wide-eyed at Ian.

"Ian just climbed out of the oven," Jenna told him.

"Hello, dear cousins," Ian smirked. Dan was speechless for a moment. Finally, he called,

"NELLIE! DID YOU TRY TO COOK IAN?" Amy looked at her brother with barely hidden amusement.

"Dan, I think Nellie's still asleep."

"Oh."

"Hey guys!" a voice called from behind them. They all turned, just in time to see Sinead pop out of the fridge. Dan's eyes widened.

"I want to do that!" he exclaimed.

"Unlikely that you'll ever manage it," someone commented coolly.

"Natalie," Ian greeted his sister.

"How did you get in?" Amy asked her cousin. Natalie's smirk was identical to her brother's.

"Through Jenna's closet. _Nice_ clothes by the way," she added sarcastically. Jenna's face burned. 'She did not just insult my style,' she thought. They heard a flush come from the bathroom across the hall. Moments later, Hamilton walked out.

"Hamilton, what were you doing in there?" Jenna asked tentatively.

"You don't want to know." Dan realised something.

"Wait, how did you get in there? There's no skylight or large vent." Hamilton grimaced.

"Again, you don't want to know." Jenna sighed.

"Hamilton, you're disgusting. And, WHAT IS GOING ON?" she demanded furiously. The lock clicked in the front door. To everyone's surprise (okay, not really), Mr. McIntyre came in.

"I believe I can answer that."


	2. Chapter 2

"McIntyre, what is going on?" Jenna demanded. McIntyre merely smiled back at her.

"It's my birthday, and I wanted to have a party!" he exclaimed joyously. Everyone stared at him.

"Are you drunk?" Hamilton inquired. Ian looked annoyed.

"You told us that this was a Madrigal test!" McIntyre nodded solemnly.

"It is," he told them. "It tests obedience! Congratulations! You all passed!" Amy paused.

"Wait, where is Uncle Fiske?" she asked. McIntyre drooped.

"Well, he didn't want to participate in Operation Birthday Bash, so now he's on a beach in Maui."

"And you didn't let us come?" Nellie shrieked, coming down the stairs. McIntyre shrugged.

"I thought you would want cake."

"No, I want Maui!" she whined.

"Too bad." Dan flicked on the kitchen T.V. CTV news was on, showing a live broadcast of an active volcano about to erupt in Maui. In the corner of the screen was a small beach, deserted but for a single lawn chair. Which Fiske was tied to. Oh dear...

"Uncle Fiske!" Amy screamed. McIntyre quickly opened his phone, into which he spoke.

"The kids know. Abort Operation Not-So-Natural Disaster."

He turned to find everyone glowering at him.

"McIntyre, you are so going into the closet!" Dan yelled.


End file.
